1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a methods, systems, apparatuses, and/or computer readable media for providing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Events, such as exhibitions, expositions, performances, concerts, weddings, parties, conferences, receptions, galas, sports games, etc., enhance the lives of people viewing the events, for example, by providing information, cultural values, and a way to pursue their interests. Such events provide various physical and mental values to modern people.
Recently, according to developments in communication technologies, various types of information are transferred through a data or communication network, such as the Internet.